the red angel
by kitusne0806
Summary: hope you enjoy my next story


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO & MAXUMUM RIDE**_

_**THOUGHT**_

"speech"

_**CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINING**_

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am 16 years old. Now let me tell you a little bit about myself. It all started on the day I was born the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-tailed fox Kyuubi no kitsune inside a me. Then something weird happened to me that day a portal opened up and took me to this world that I live in now with people that are like me and we are on the run from a place that is call The School. Now that is enough about me, now let me tell you about the people I live with and take care of there is a girl named Anko Mitarashi and she is 16,then Maximum Ride or Max for short at least that what she calls herself and she is 14 then there is Fang two months younger, Iggy is 13,Nudge is 13 as well, the Gasman is 12, and Angel is 6. Now on with the story.

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it puts everything in it place. Take this right now for instances. _**"Come on run faster" **_thought Naruto as he took big deep gulps of air. As his brain kicked into overdrive; I was running for my life. My goal was to escape nothing else mattered to me, but escaping The School. My arms and legs were being scratched by the briars that I was running though but I don't care as long I escape. My bare feet were hitting every sharp rock, rough root, pointed stick that is on the ground, and briars but I could deal with it, and my lungs hurt from not having enough air in them but I can make because I did not want the Erasers to catch me and drag me back to The School. The Erasers are a mutant that is a half-man half-wolf, and are usually armed , bloodthirsty, and right now I have a pack (20-30) after me. Now does that put everything in perspective.

_**"Come on run! You are faster then they are plus u can out run anybody NOW RUN!" **_thought Naruto as he was running. Then he realized he never been this far from The School, but he keep running as my eyes scanned the underbrush in the moonlight, I can outrun them, but only if I can find a clearing with enough room so I can-_**"OH SHIT,OH SHIT" **_Naruto thought as the howl of the bloodhounds track the scent through the woods, and I felt sick. I could at run all man, but these things where not man-all seven of us could even Angel could and she is six years old, but none of us could outrun a big dog let alone a werewolf. _**"DOGS, DOGS, GO AWAY AND LET ME LIVE ANOTHER DAY" **_ Naruto sang in his mind as he ran away from the werewolves. They were closing in on him when he seen a dim light coming through the trees ahead of me ….a clearing? _**"PLEASE,PLEASE BE A CLEARING" **_ Naruto thought as he was running because a clearing would save him. As I burst through the trees and thought _**"NO,NO,NO" **_ as he came upon it and then seen it was a cliff that was at least 500 meters down to the ground. I skidded to a halt as my arms are waving backwards, and my feet are backpedaling on the forest bottom. Behind me are the woods that are filled with bloodthirsty bloodhounds and psycho Eraser that have guns. Both options sucks ass. The hounds were barking excitedly, because they have found their target: moi.

I look over the edge of the cliff then I look back at the woods, then I turn back to the cliff . As soon I close my eyes I lean forward off the cliff. The Eraser are screaming angrily as the dogs bark hysterically faded out of my hearing then all I can hear is the air rushing by my head. It was so fucking peaceful for a second I smiled. Then I took a deep breath as I unfurled my wings as hard and fast as I could. Thirteen feet across, blood red with black streaks, they caught the air, and was suddenly yanked back upward hard. _**"YOW THAT HURT NOTE TO SELF : NO SUDDEN UNFURLING " **_he thought. Wincing as I push downward with all my strength, then I pulled my wings up, then pushed back down as hard as I can. _**"OH MY GOD I'M FLYING LIKE I ALWAYS DREAMED OF" **_he thought. The cliff floor draped in the shadows receded beneath me as I flew up in to the sky. I laughed as I feel the pull on my muscles, the air rushing by my ears, the air flowing though my secondary feathers, and the air drying the sweat on my face.

I soared up past the cliff's edge and past the shocked hounds, and the Eraser's furious face, because they just lost their target. One of the Eraser's raised their gun, then a red dot appeared on my pajama's shirt. _**"NOT TODAY ASSHOLES" **_he thought, veering sharply to the east so the sun would be in their bloodlust eyes._** "I'M NOT GOING TO DIE TODAY"**_ he thought as I flew in to the sunrise.

I jolted upright in my bed grasping my hand over my heart, and one in my head. I couldn't help check my pajama shirt for a red dot or bullet holes there where none in the shirt. I fell back on to the bed with a sigh of relief. God I hated dreams like that. It was always the same: running away form The School, being chased by the Erasers and the hounds, falling off the cliff, then suddenly whoosh, wings, flying, escaping. I always woke up feeling a second a way from death god I hated that feeling. _**"NOTE TO SELF: GIVE SUBCONSCIOUS A PEP TALK RE: BETTER DREAMS" **_he thought. It was chilly out, but I forced myself out of my cozy, worm bed. I threw on a pair of sweats. Amazingly, Nudge had put away the clean laundry away.

Everyone was still asleep so I would have a few minutes of peace and quiet before I get a jump on the day. I glanced out the hallway window as I made my way to the kitchen. I loved this view in the morning of the sunlight breaking the over the crest of the mountains with a clear sky that cast the deep shadows that cover the forest, and the fact that I can see nobody else for miles. We are high up on the mountains, safe, just me and my family. Our house is shaped in the letter E turned on its side. The bars of the E are cantilevering on stilts out over a steep canyon, so if I look out the window it feels like I'm floating over the canyon. On the "cool" scale from one to ten I give this house a twenty on the scale.

Here, my family and I can be ourselves and live free, and Imean _literally _free, as in, not in cages. That is a long story maybe more on it later. Of course the best part it that there is no grown-ups. When we first moved here Jiraiya Namikaze had taken care of us like a father would take care of he's kids. He saved us. None of us had parents, but Jiraiya had come close as possible to being a father. Two years ago he had disappeared, I knew he was dead, we all did, but we didn't talk about it. Now we are on our own. Yep, no one to tell us what to do, how to eat, what to eat, when to go to bed. Well except me . I'm the eldest by two months, so I try to keep things running smoothly as best as I can. it's a thankless job but someone got to do are there will chaos in the family. We don't go to school either, so thank God for the internet, because we wouldn't know anything. But no schools, no doctors, no social workers knocking on our door. Its simple: IF NO ONE KNOW ABOUT US,_ WE STAY ALIVE. _I was rustling around the kitchen for some food when I heard a sleepy shuffle behind me.


End file.
